BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style (also known as the MOS) is a style guide that contains within it the principles of how pages on BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki should be built. It also offers recommendations on how to improve the quality of articles, their formatting, layout, and other general components needed when building an article. In other, more simple, words, this is a guide on how to properly format BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki articles. General Formatting #Please always put the Writer template at the top of the page (e.g. ), as it will help identify the page as yours. It should almost always be the first line of text that's on the page. Custom writer templates are allowed, provided that they operate in the same way as a normal Writer template. If the page itself is being written by two or more people, it should be a Multi-Writer Template (which are all linked here). ##''However'', if you do not specifically care if other users edit your stuff (however, this must be in a constructive manner), just do not put on the Writer template at the top of the page. If there is no Writer template, the page will be henceforth be classified as a public page. This means you really shouldn't get surprised if people start editing your stuff. If this really bothers you, just mark the page as your property with the Writer template. #If the page is in its infancy and not complete, please use the Construction template, as it helps identify the page as incomplete. #If it is a character, weapon, game, or any other subject, it should have an infobox which displayed all of the misc. traits of them (ex. their date of birth, their birthplace, blood type, hair and eye color, etc. etc. etc.). All infoboxes in use at this wiki are located in the Infobox templates category. If you have made a page that does not have a relevant infobox that could be inserted into it, leave it without an infobox. #The title of the page should be in bold text (as it is the main topic of that one page). The bold title should usually be in the beginning sentences at the start of the page (ex. if the subject is Ragna the Bloodedge, it should look like Ragna the Bloodedge). #If a page is in need of an update and is part of an ongoing series, make sure to suggest that the info needs to be updated with the Update template. #If a page is old and currently not in use in any ongoing stories or media, or if you simply have no desire to return to the page at the current time, then please use the Old template. Editing Standards Be Original Plagiarism of any kind is highly frowned upon on BB Fanon RP Wiki, and will be removed as soon as it is found. This includes content from BlazBlue Wiki; while articles on this wiki can be related to official works, content must not be directly copied. Official material may be referenced to one's own content, but at least put it in your own words. Do Not Link to the Current Page A page must not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text (ex. BlazBlue Fanon RP Wiki:Manual of Style). Link Once Any given page should only have one link to any other page. If a page links to Ragna the Bloodedge in one section of the page, then that should be the only link to Ragna on that page. Typically, the link should be the first instance of the term in the article. There are various exceptions to this, such as listing the link in the infobox (if there is one), or having a list of objects and characters on said page. Don't Use Conversation Style *Pages must be written in English (since this is an English-speaking wiki). **The use of either UK or American English is acceptable, but always be consistent. *Check your spelling and grammar. Please do not use internet slang (ex. "how r u?" or "gr8 2 c u"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or Google Docs, or use browsers like Mozilla Firefox or Google Chrome, which have spell-checking built-in. *'Please' do not use "emoticons" or "smileys". Walls of Text When writing an article (be it a character, game, anime, whatever), it should be as coherent as possible. Walls of texts are a way of making the page less coherent. What this entails is a giant paragraph which seems to run on continuously without stops or breaks. This is usually seen when the writer in question doesn't know how a paragraph is supposed to be, or when the writer in question accidentally doesn't break when starting a new paragraph. It could also easily happen if the writer in question simply doesn't know when to stop paragraphs and start new ones. : To give an example of what a paragraph is; a paragraph is usually about a single subject, described as concisely as possible, with any number of sentences (though preferably, the end of a paragraph should be around five to six sentences). One way to fix this problem is to go into the page itself and separate the sentences into their own paragraphs. Stay on Topic Pages must be relevant to the BlazBlue Franchise. Any irrelevant pages found will be promptly deleted. Crossovers with other franchises will either be moved to namespace, or, as a last resort, will be deleted. External Links External links are links to websites outside of this wiki. They come in two forms: links to wikis outside of this wiki specifically and links to sites outside of Wikia in general. External links typically either look like this: Ragna the Bloodedge or like this: Ragna the Bloodedge See also *English Wikipedia's Manual of Style for more general rules on grammar, coding in pages, and how pages should be structured.